Things Are Going To Change
by hAdesLythErinmadrigalX
Summary: A spy named Isis Smith was send mysteriously to the world of Panem. And she was just in time for the 74th Hunger Games. Will she try to save all tributes or will she kill children in order to win? And will her feelings towards Cato interfere her mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello GUYS! So this will be my first ever Hunger Games Fan Fiction, so please bear with me. I hope you guys like this story! And please share your opinions about on how this story flows. **

**{:::}**

**Isis's POV:**

** "**Now, why on Earth do I have to pass through a forest in an evening gown just to get to a party?" I yelled at my small communicator disguised as diamond ring.

"Agent Smith, this is the only way to get the party that is well protected." A voice coming out from my ear wig replied to me.

"Remind me again on way I have to be in this party?"

"Simple, you need to obtain information regarding the upcoming Nuclear War from a well-known Russian Weapon Expert, Anton Ivanov. And this is the only chance where you speak to him."

"Then, why not assign older agents? I am only a 16 year old girl! How can I get information out of a 30+ year old man?" I replied angrily. Seriously, CIA has been expecting too much from me.

I guess Agent Williams is annoyed right now. Who would blame him? I have been complaining all the way here. But, I do have a good reason! I was about to earn my black belt in Judo today but that was ruined because of this mission.

Life as a spy is not easy especially when you are in your teenage years. All I want is to experience a normal life but I can't to do that. I have been trained to be a spy for the CIA since I was 5 years old, so it is pretty impossible for me to live a normal life.

"Agent Wills, I know that you are pretty annoyed by now, but can you please give me directions. I am starting to get lost." No reply came after that. Weird….. Someone would usually talk to me about the status report of this mission.

So, I have to follow my instincts now. I walked and walked and walked through the whole night. I made my left and right turns so frequently, yet I made no progress. I am LOST!

* * *

"We should get going, the reaping is about to start!" A girl named Trinity said. This girl was the one who found me in the forest.

"Reaping?" I asked. With all the information that I have learned from the CIA, there is no such event called 'The Reaping'.

"Yeah, it will be starting in 5 minutes. So come on!" And Trinity grabbed me by the hand and started to drag me to a crowd of kids.

"Why is this 'Reaping' so important?" I would understand the importance if she was a farmer or something, but she wasn't.

"It's important because today will be the day where one female and male tribute will be chosen to join the Hunger Games. Haven't you learned this from school?" Tribute? Hunger Games? This information that I am obtaining confuses me even more!

"Nah, I am not even from here. By the way where are we?" If I now where my location is, I might be able to track down the nearest CIA agency.

"We are in District 3. And I am guessing that you are from District 1 based from what you were wearing last night." District 3? District 2? Where on Earth am I?

"Nope, I am from London." I slowly changed my American accent into a British one. "May I ask, what country are we in?"

"I never heard of a place like that, but I'm sure it's nice there. We are in Panem." Okay, this adds more confusion! I memorized every country that existed, and I'm pretty sure that Panem does not exist.

"Happy Hunger Games everybody! May the odds be ever in your favor," A weird looking woman announced through the microphone. I was about to argue to Trinity but I was distracted by that woman on stage who has a very weird fashion style and don't forget to mention her annoying naval voice.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is Gerna; she will be the tributes' escort on their way to the Capitol." Trinity answered.

"Ah, anyway, what is Hunger Games exactly?" If you asked me, I think this food eating competition or something close to that.

Then Trinity pointed at the big white screen in front of us. "Just watch that video and you will understand."

By the end of the video, all I can say is that whoever is the Dictator of Panem is TWISTED! He was way worse than Adolf Hitler! How can he let children from the present time be punished of what was done in the past? This is simply barbaric. Children are being forced to be ANIMALS in order to survive! I have to stop this Hunger Games; many lives were already taken as it is. And it needs to stop!

"I'll start picking for the female tribute of District 3," Gerna happily said which disgust me to my very core. She placed her hands on a big bowl full of paper. "Abigail Walker."

Then I heard a screeching cry from the crowd near the stage and it was coming from a little girl. The guards were now carrying her now and they are on the way to the stage. "Poor Abigail today was her first day of reaping and it will probably be the last." Trinity said.

There is no way I am letting an 11 year old kid fight to her death in the Hunger Games. It isn't simply fair for her. Before she could even introduce herself as a tribute in front of the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute," I said.

"Well come on dear, introduce yourself," Gerna invited me over to the stage.

"The name is Smith. Isis Smith." I said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Gerna said happily.

"There is nothing to be happy about, Gerna." I replied back coldly. "23 kids will be sent to their Deaths. So this is a time for mourning not happiness."

**{:::}**

**I hope you guys like that! Please review!**

**PS: I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Isis's POV:**

Ever since I have arrived here in the Capitol, I've been feeling angrier and angrier. I can see that the Capitol is a very magnificent and impressive place. And that made me angry because I saw what the other districts look like. All districts except for 1, 2, and 4 looked as if a bomb just dropped off in their place and they were a lot of people hungry, and dying according to the statistics which I stole from the Capitol records.

"We should discuss tactics on how to survive in the games," Roy Warner, my district partner suggested.

Then I faced our mentor, Beetee. "What do you think we should do?" I know the drill for survival because I was trained by the best ever since I could remember but I don't want anyone to know about that.

"Do both of you know a lot about technology?" I shook my head. I know a few things but I am no expert, I am more into field op than staying in the lab and create new inventions or something like that.

"You are going to be dead," he pointed his finger at me. "And he is going to live for a while," he said to my partner who knows a great deal about tech stuff. My mentor really knows how to encourage people…. NOT!

"So let us pretend that I am a very techy person. How do you suggest we survive if the arena is a dessert?" I asked snappily.

"Surely there would bombs placed in the arena. The game makers never get rid of those." He answered coolly.

"What if they want to do something for a change? What if they chose the more primitive approach this time?" Survival Training 101, never depend on technology because some places never have those.

"Then you could always use the cameras that could be found everywhere in the arena." Okay, I give up. I was no match with this man when we fight with wits. So I just sulked it up.

Beetee and Roy just kept talking and talking about advantages of technology in the games. And I couldn't catch on with them because I only understood an eighth in the conversation.

While they were on their nerdy talk, I was thinking over my plan on how to steal the arena's blueprint. According to the files that I have already obtained last night when we arrived in the Capitol, the blueprints should be in President Snowman…. I mean President Snow's office which is on the very top floor on this building. I know that his office has a top notch security but I can handle it. All I have to do is –

"You got that?" Beetee asked and he was staring at me.

"Were you talking to me?" I cluelessly said.

"Who else am I talking to?" He asked in a deadpanned.

"Dunno," I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe him," I pointed my fingers at Roy.

"Obviously you weren't listening. So let me tell you the plan once again." Then Beetee took a deep breath. "Training starts later today. I want you to train in every station available and make sure you master them in the limited time given to you if you want to leave."

"Sir, yes, sir," I saluted him as if he were my General and I was simply Marine soldier. And for odd reason he found my reaction weird.

Then I just went straight to my room and studied the information that I have collected. So far, I knew that each district gives a specific supply to the Capitol. And according to this article District 1: Luxury Items, District 2: Weaponry, District 3: Technology, District 4: Fishing, District 5: Power and Electricity, District 6: Transportation, District 7: Lumber, District 8: Textiles and Clothing, District 9: Grain, District 10: Livestock, District 11: Agriculture, and lastly District 12: Coal. And I also knew that there used to be a District 13 but it was bombed because of their rebellion. But I seriously doubt that because District 13 was the one responsible for Nuclear Science and Technology. So they probably found a way to survive from that bomb.

I also found out some information about the previous Hunger Games. But I didn't go on further on studying that subject because it was incredibly gruesome. For the mean time, I was studying the blueprints of this building. With my photographic memory I memorize every room, every security camera, and every detail in this building. I also studied some staffs that are in charge of security and those people who had something to do with President Snow.

"You missed basic training," Beetee glared at me.

Luckily these information that I stole is in a soft copy, not in a hard copy otherwise that would be difficult to explain. "I thought you said that training would be later today." I took out my USB secretly out of my laptop and he didn't even notice it.

"I did but you were in here for almost 5 hours!" He angrily said. Before he could even give me a scolding session I ran out of the room.

There were two guards guarding door of the training facility, perfect. "Hey!" I offered the guards a high five and as I expected they didn't budge. "I need to go in. I am Tribute from District 3." With that they grant me access to the room. With their backs on me, I sneakily took both of their guns. And I place both of their… I mean my guns in my boots.

I walk with a smirk towards to the archery station. Ha! People here are so oblivious to their surroundings; it was so easy to sneak out here. _Thump! _OUCH! That hit my head hard! I picked up the hard wooden ball.

"I believe this is mine!" A tall, muscular, blond and….. _handsome_ boy attempted to take the ball from me but he failed because of my fast reflexes.

"You want the ball," I then threw the ball to his family jewels with a lot of force. And he yelped in pain. "There you have it."

"You will pay for this 3!" He shouted in pain.

"My name is not three. The name is Smith; Isis Smith."

**I am so sorry for uploading so late! I couldn't update earlier because I lost my USB.**

**I also know that the parade was supposed to be first one before the training but I completely forgot about that. And I only remembered that fact when I finished writing this chapter. I am so sorry!**

**Talonxdreamer: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you guys for reading. Please share your opinions by reviewing!**


End file.
